A wireless Ethernet associated device typically needs to be activated before it can operate in a particular Ethernet-like wireless communication system. Normally this process is required only once since subsequent uses of the wireless device in that system is already authorized. Access in different systems is generally only based on agreements between different systems and access to databases to verify the legitimacy of the wireless device operating out of its home territory.
There are a large number of localized and/or private Ethernet-like wireless communication systems which are not part of contractual arrangements and may indeed operate within a territory already covered or overlaid by other carriers including the home carrier of a wireless device seeking use of a localized and/or private wireless system. Such localized and/or private wireless systems operate at low signal levels compared to outdoor macro cell systems. These localized and/or private systems are frequently found within buildings and on campus sites.
Service is granted by means of a Private System Identification (PSID) code entered into each wireless device requesting service from the private/local Ethernet-like wireless communication system. This PSID code is entered into the handset, which is requesting service. This process is cumbersome and time consuming.
There is a need for an automatic setup procedure, in part, is the ability of the wireless device to connect to a secondary Ethernet-like communication system.
At present there is no way of automatically provisioning a wireless device to a secondary wireless communication system in an area radiated by a more powerful dominant wireless communication system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.